


Deans beautiful wife and son

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth nothing graphic though, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: It's the end of the universe... Dean meets his older self who has a wife and a baby on the way. When the angels zap him back will the love of his life remember him or will they have to start all over again?





	1. Chapter 1

(Skylars pov) its been rough. It's the end of the universe. "Hey babe... um... why are you tied up?" "Hey lady please help me out!?!" "Hey lady!?! Really Dean?" Dean walked in. "Hey babe, you ok?" I looked between the two. "Oh this is me from '09" " a year before we met." He nodded. "Angels?" They both nodded. "You are you? Just curious." "Our wife. You met here in a year a hunt in Louisiana." "Yup and I totally saved your ass!" My dean rolled his eyes. "Your pregnant?" "Yup only a few more weeks." "You don't have to remind me babe!" He chuckled as he hugged me from behind. "Oh yeah! Cas wanted to talk to you." He groaned. "Dean! Now!" He saluted me. "Yes, sir!" And marched off. "I see why I like you!" I laughed. "Well you stalked me for about a month before I said I'd go on a date with you!"

My Dean hadn't returned yet. It was getting late. I undid Deans hand cuffs and sat him at the table. As I set a plate full of food down in front of him, "why do you trust me?" "Oh sweetie I married you! I know when you will dart and when you won't!" Just after we finished I doubled over in pain. I heard dean scoot his chair out of the way and he was at my side in no time. "What's wrong!?!" "The baby... go get Dean and Cas!" Dean shot off and within minutes they were all back. "Sky how bad is the pain?" Cas asked as he took my pulse. "I don't know being torchered?" My Dean rubbed my back soothingly "it's all right!" "Dean I'm scared what if what he said was right?" "No, don't think like that." Cas looked up. "Dean you need to be ready if..." "no!!" I whimpered at the anger in his voice." We need to lay her down" Cas and dean helped me. "Skylar get some rest you will need it."   
(General pov.)   
Dean from '09 drug his older self out. "What was she talking about?" "She's anemic. She might only live 4 hours after the birth. If we can't get the blood to stop she will die." "Can't Cas do something?" "No he is human now" they heard a high pitched scream and ran into the cabin. "Dean, make it stop!" "I'm so sorry babe I would if I could. Just hang in there!" "Skylar, push!" After 13 hours of labour she gave birth to her son. "What are we going to name him?" Dean asked Skylar. "Can we name him after our brothers?" "Ok Sam Winchester. But what about a middle name?" "Sam... D. Winchester!" "What's the D stand for?" "Dean" he chuckled at his wife's eagerness. "Wait your brothers name is Sam too?" "Yup and I'm four years older then him!" 

Once everyone was sent to their normal times, Dean offended wondered if he'd ever met this Skylar. Sure enough one year later he was in Louisiana and he was about to die when a girl busted in and saved his and sams life. "Hi I'm Skylar. You must be Dean!" "You remember?" "Yes and I'm not anemic either!" They laughed at Sams very confused face. Skylar then said "Mr Winchester let me save you the trouble of stalking me. Yes, I will go out for that beer!" "Will you marry me?" "Yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Skylar explained everything to Sam. He looked at his brother then back to his future sister in law. "Wait so... you get married to her and have a son!?!" "Yeah... we named him after our brothers." Sam looked confused. "My brothers name is Sam, I'm four years older then my brother Sam, your name is Sam and dean and I both admire yours and my brothers personality." Skylar explained. Sam just shook his head. "Ok." He let out a sigh as he went to get another beer. Skylar smilied. "I don't think he expected that." "I didn't texpect you to remember." She pulled out her hunting journal and her phone. She flipped open to a page in her journal. "Here, I wrote the date I woke up with that 'dream' and I wrote about it every week on a Wednesday. I didn't want to forget... on my phone every Wednesday I have an alarm set for 1 in the morning, that's the day I woke up after it all." She smilied and then pulled him into a kiss. Dean didn't hesitate to kiss her back. "Mmmm, when did we decide to have our kid?" She blushed. "Well um we didn't decide exactly but um we were at a wedding and you took me behind a water fall and um yeah...." "like an actual waterfall with a cave behind it?" She nodded. "Yeah, really nice but cold." He laughed and kissed her again. "When are we getting married?" She looked at him. "We can go to Vegas!" She suggested with a smirk.


End file.
